


I Want Something Just Like This

by roserelease



Series: Mermaid/Sea Witch AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Digital Art, Light Angst, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Merman!Viktor - Freeform, Mutual Pining, fan comic, mermaid au, ocotopus!yuuri, sea witch!yuuri, seawitch au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roserelease/pseuds/roserelease
Summary: Yuuri, a lonely Sea Witch in disguise, and Viktor, an equally lonely prince, bump into each other at a local market and agree to meet again at the annual Royal Banquet. But could what they don't know about each other be a potential deal breaker?[Fan Comic]





	I Want Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a 38 page comic that I drew for my Mermaid/Seawitch AU. It tells the story of how Yuuri and Viktor meet and their little date at annual Banquet Viktor's family holds. In this AU Yuuri is a Seawitch and Viktor is Mer-Royalty. A couple of other characters also make some appearances/background cameos. A direct sequel to this is currently in the works, though it's fanfic + art and not another comic. Not saying that I won't attempt anymore comics in the future, but for now I'm going with the former idea to help expand on this AU in a (hopefully) more timely manner.
> 
> This was drawn over the course of something like 4-6 months and has some art inconsistencies/mistakes/my messing around with trying to find a style that I like, so I apologize if any of it is visually jarring to read through.
> 
> Alcohol/drinking is in this comic! And for anyone wondering "but how the hell are they drinking underwater?!", 1) I thought of that I swear to god I didn't just goof up royally there, 2) it's magic, buuuut 3) here's my more detailed explanation:
> 
> "The drinks the merpeople (and Yuuri) are drinking is actually a special alcoholic brew made by Phichit! They’re magically enchanted to stay inside the flutes until they are tipped a certain degree. Brewing is something most seawitches are skilled in because it’s a) a very lucrative business (no one else has the skills to actually keep said liqour inside a glass), and b) not especially hard to learn. Though it’s the truly skilled and creative seawitches that have loyal customers from all over the ocean."
> 
> I'm also gonna add here that they are magically enchanted to not just dissipate into the water, either. Sea Witches in this AU are very skilled at working against the elements (i.e water), it's part of what makes them so powerful/skillful. But if that's hard to get past though because Science reasons then that's fair, lol.
> 
> Comic title is taken from "Something Just Like This" by Coldplay.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also come find me on tumblr at my personal (roserelease) or my artblog (rosereleasestheart)

 

 

\--

 

To be continued...


End file.
